Memories
by TimeGhost823
Summary: A Doctor Who Songfic. Based off of Within Temptation's song 'Memories'. It is an absolutly heartbreaking song and I hope I did it justice.


Ok I found this amazing song on youtube searching for inspiration for my next chapter and when I heard it I immediately thought of the Doctor and Rose. If you listen to this song you'll know what I mean.

Disclaimer: Within Temptation owns the song and BBC owns Doctor Who, not me.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Memories

_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

He looked beside him at his companion. She was smiling at the alien sunset, watching the mantas flowing through the air as though it were water. How could it be that she had so eased the loneliness he had felt after the Time War.

He turned to her and asked "How long are you going to stay with me?"

She turned to face him. "Forever"

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay._

She clutched the sand in her fist feeling it seep through her fingers. It wasn't fair, she had promised him forever and now he was gone. She would never see him again. She had lost him and there was no way of ever getting him back.

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_And now I know why._

He looked at her room. Still the same as she left it; clothes scattered across the floor, bed half made, and a half empty cup of tea on the nightstand. He walked in careful not to disturb anything and gently brushed his hand across he duvet. How could she be gone, it all seemed like a horrible dream, or it would if he slept more than once a week, and that she would come running through that door demanding to know what he was doing in her room. He stopped at the end of the bed and walked over to her dresser and gently picked up a picture frame. It held a picture of him and Rose, just after their adventure with the werewolf. Who knew that that one little stop would cause so much hurt later. Sighing he put down the frame and walked out of the room, but not before glancing back and vowing he would never ever forget that wonderful human girl that had made him forget, however briefly, that he was not alone.

_All of my memories keep you real _

_It's all about us,_

_Imagining you here _

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers,__ silent tears_

She pressed against the white wall that separated her from her own world and the Doctor, tears streaming down her face. Trembling she pressed her forehead against the wall.

"I'll find my way back Doctor. Just you watch me."

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life,_

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_

_So I can go home._

She hissed in pain as she burnt her hand on the hot metal coil and dropped her wrench. Cursing she rolled out from the machine and stormed away form it. It was a minor burn, some ice on it and it would all be fine. Wiping at the grease stain on her cheek she stared at the Dimension canon praying that it would work. It had to. It was her only way home. Home to the TARDIS, her universe, her Doctor. Clutching the key she wore around her neck she closed her eyes. Steeling herself she walked to the kitchen to get some ice. After all the sooner she was fixed up, the sooner she could get back to work.

_All of my memories keep you near _

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here,_

_ All of my memories keep you silent whispers, silent tears._

He was in the control room, sitting in the jump seat feet propped against the center console. His head was leaned back and he was tossing an old cricket ball up in the air. He caught it again and stared at the empty room. Roses jacket lay sprawled across one of the guard rails. He walked over to it and gently picked it up, remembering all the time he had seen her in it. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and he made no move as to wipe them away. Sighing he put down the jacket and walked away.

_Together in all these memories,_

_I see your smile,_

_All of the memories I hold dear,_

_Darling you know I'll love you,_

_Til the end of time._

He was running, as per usual, when he felt it. A disturbance, just a small one, but a disturbance none the less. Someone was tearing a hole in the fabric or space and time, no the very fabric or reality. Who would do something like that, more importantly why? He changed direction rushing towards the disturbance, maybe he could get there in time to stop it, or at least do damage control. He rounded a corner and stopped dead. Impossible. Standing there before him was none other than Rose Tyler. Turning to face him her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Doctor?"

And just like that they were running towards each other. Reaching her he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her familiar warmth.

"How?"

"I told you forever Doctor and I meant it. You're stuck with me now."

He simply beamed and held her closer.

_All of my memories keep you near _

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here, _

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

He placed flowers on the small mound of freshly dug earth. Pressing his hand against the gravestone he glanced down at the carving in the monument. Rose Marion Tyler, Defender of the Earth, Lost but never forgotten. She had given him her forever just as she promised, but now her forever had ended. Tears streamed down the side of his face and he gently whispered something, the words lost in the wind. He would never forget her, how could he when he still had…

_All of my memories..._

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ok, yeah I'm evil, but she got to stay with him for her entire life, that counts for something right? Now you guys no the drill. Press the little button at the bottom of the screen and review this sucker.


End file.
